


Scattered Time

by Gwynevere



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynevere/pseuds/Gwynevere
Summary: Guinevere Whisper awakens from a hidden Shrine of Resurrection after hearing a voice telling her to "wake up". Things start off rough as she doesn't know where she is, who she is, or even what she is. But she is determined to figure everything out and even complete her goal: find, and protect, the voice guiding her through her new life. May Din watch over her and guide her onto the path of destruction and fire...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay peeps, I know this is probably unexpected and the chapter is short, but bare with me on this one. This is something I've had stuck in my head ever since I saw gameplay for BoTW and I am really dedicated to this work, probably more than any of my others, probably more than The Shatter Effect! So yeah, please enjoy.
> 
> Cover Art: A cloaked figure standing on top of the roof of The Sheikah Tower and looking towards Hyrule Castle with glowing red eyes.

_The beam of electricity shot towards me and I rolled to the side to avoid it, making sure to keep the enemy's attention so that Link and Zelda could get away if I failed. But that was still a low chance._

_I activated my Eye of the Sheikah, causing the three red triangles and teardrop on my face to glow, and slowed time. Another beam was crawling towards me and I quickly drew my bow, a custom made beauty that was solid black in colour with red runes etched into its surface, drew an arrow and let it fly towards the eye of the Guardian. The arrow hit its mark and exploded in a show of fire. Electronic parts flew in all directions._

_I started back peddling, keeping a lookout before turning back to Zelda and Link. They weren't that far ahead but it was still enough to make me work up a sweat from sprinting back up to them. I fell back into step with the rising Queen while Link started to lead us through the Lost Woods._

_"How much further do you think we have?" I shouted the question ahead of us towards our armour clad companion, my red eyes still scanning our surroundings._

_"Maybe half an hour before we get to the Deku Tree, he can shelter you there!" Link shouted back towards me._

"Guinevere…"

"Guinevere…."

"Wake up…"

A voice was calling me, I knew they were, but… I could barely open my eyes. It felt like I was being surrounded on all sides, something hard pressed against my back and the air slowly being sucked out of me. I felt light, like I was floating.

The things around me dissipated and air returned to me, I was gasping for it, _begging_ for it. My eyelids finally obeyed me and they opened, everything was blurry at first; I could hardly differentiate colours and shapes. Everything was a dull grey colour causing everything to merge into one, undefined shape.

It slowly cleared up and I saw a light above me, shining down on my barely clothed form. My skin was pale and my teeth seemed to drag across my gums and cut them up. My hair drooped down and revealed it to be a dark black.

My limbs were starting to obey me and I lifted my arm up, resting it on the side of my enclosed space. I drug my upper body up into a sitting position and turned over onto the 'railing'. After that I somehow managed to move my legs around and get them over the railing and my feet onto the floor, my whole body was shaking by now.

A quick realization set in, I don't like this feeling. I feel powerless, weak, barely able to move my body. I steeled myself and took slow steps forward, looking around the room as I did so. It looked like I was in a small cavern, round walls, grey stone… but that could be right. There were glowing blue lines along the walls and a pedestal near a door.

I approached it and for some reason, a growing sense of familiarity started bubbling in me. A symbol sat on it, a deep red and seemingly dragging my body towards it. It was an eye with three triangular eye lashes and a teardrop under it. Right as I arrived at it, it glowed and a device at the top of the pedestal spun, and released at the top, sitting upright.

"Remember… You must remember, Guinevere." A sweet voice echoed around me, the same one that woke me up a few minutes ago. I grabbed the slate and the door near the pedestal opened, the columns rising at different times. My legs carried me out of it and into another room, more like a hall.

There were two chests and a sword leaning against the wall. I approached the containers and knelt down to open them, in one was a pair of light pants and in the other was a shirt with an owl looking shape on it; they were both a gross tan colour, but I guess it was better than nothing. I put them on, slowly but surely, and approached the weapon.

It was a simple design, a straight sword with a cross hilt and in a brown sheath. It looked pretty well made in my opinion. I wrapped my hand around the sheath and slipped it into my belt and turned towards what I assumed was the exit.

My legs carried me over to it and a small chill overcame me causing a shiver to run down my spine, I powered through it. A pedestal awaited me next to the door.

"Guinevere, use your Sheikah Slate to activate the door." That alluring voice echoed around the cavern again and I held the slate up to the glowing eye on the pedestal.

A small wave of light and a small _bing_ came out of the device and the rows of stone closing off the outside world started to open and natural light flooded into the hall.

"Guinevere, you are the guardian, _our guardian_ , that must protect Hyrule once again. Now go…"

And then light overflowed my vision and everything went white.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Follow to keep yourself updated and review to give me your thoughts and allow me to improve myself. See y'all next time!


End file.
